Inauguration
by littlecherryriza
Summary: Petite scène de sexe entre Harry et Draco.  Interdit aux homophobes. C'est pas, non plus, un rating M pour rien donc ceux qui s'arretent aux baiser, je vous dis au revoir aussi


Inauguration

Couple: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Rating : M (homophobes, passer le chemin a part si vous voulez une crise cardiaque...ça pourrait être drôle, en fait vous pouvez rester)

Genre : General/Romance

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plus grand plaisir

Résumer : Deux chapitres consacrés à une jolie petite (genre...) scène de sexe entre deux amants, deux ex-ennemis.

Note : OOC de Draco et d'Harry

POV Draco

Ca fait déjà plusieurs mois que je sors avec mon amant. Qui sait ? Vous pouvez le devinez puisqu'un Malfoy ne choisit pas n'importe qui. Apres tout, vu mon physique, mon intelligence, mon élégance et mon statut, je peux bien me le permettre.

Avant je ne prenais que des conquêtes sans lendemain pour ne pas m'encombrer de foutus responsabilités. Mais c'est vrai que depuis que j'ai appris à le connaitre ; je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

C'est surprenant que Draco Malfoy tombe amoureux ? Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai été le premier à être surpris. Comme m'a dit Severus, on ne choisit pas la personne que l'on aime.

Bref, je suis heureux avec lui et je compte passer ma vie avec cet homme. Je risque d'avoir de gros problèmes avec les serpentards et Voldemort mais c'est surtout avec mon père...Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait peur.

Comme il me l'a promis, il me protège et prend bien soin de moi. Pour le moment, personne n'est au courant de notre relation sauf nos amis les plus proches. Ils nous soutiennent, par exemple, lorsque l'on se croise dans les couloirs, ses amis font en sorte que rien ne change et me provoque. Ils y mettent tout leur cœur parce qu'ils savent que s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, mon amant en souffrira.

Cela me parait encore étrange d'être aimé à ce point. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, mon père m'a appris à être une personne sans émotion comme lui ; donc vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas vraiment reçu de l'amour paternel.

Bien entendu, je ne dirai jamais ça à haute voix ; ça me nuirait donc tout reste au fond de moi. Quant à lui, il a tout découvert sans même que je dise quoi que ce soit. Je suppose qu'il me comprend vu qu'il a vécu la même chose que moi sur certains points. Ni l'un, ni l'autre avons reçu une once d'amour familial depuis des années. Par contre, je ne sais pas lequel est le pire entre ne plus avoir ses parents et de les avoir avec aucuns signes d'émotions.

Vous vous demandez peut-être ce que je fais ? Et ben, je suis dans un couloir en train de marcher parce que je m'ennui fermement. Il a un entrainement de Quidditch donc cela m'est impossible de lui faire une petite visite.

Je laisse un petit soupir sortir de ma bouche et relève la tête. Tiens, quelqu'un est en train de courir dans ma direction, est-ce qu'il sait au moins que c'est interdit ? Je vais devoir enlever des points à sa maison...A part si c'est un serpentard, dans ce cas, je ne ferai que lui gueuler dessus ; ça me défoulera un bon coup. Tiens, mais c'est...Je retire ce que je viens de penser, je vais rien faire.

- "Draco !" Cri Harry.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il se jette déjà dans mes bras. Il me prend violemment mes lèvres comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des années. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres demandant l'ouverture de son désir. Sans le laisser attendre, je lui obéis. La langue d'Harry vient chatouiller la mienne et nous commençons un magnifique ballet. Ce n'est pas possible le désir qu'il fait naitre au fond de moi rien que par l'intermédiaire d'un baiser. J'ai envie qu'il me fasse l'amour ici et maintenant...Oups, il faudrait peut-être que je me calme. Mon corps commence à manifester son désir.

Je me sépare de lui a contre cœur pour reprendre mon souffle. Il ne faut pas croire mais Harry peut m'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes sans aucun problème. Comment il fait d'ailleurs ? Je lui demanderai plus tard.

- "Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?" Lui demandais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- "Oui et pas qu'un peu...J'ai envie de te prendre. Te plaquer contre le mur, enlever cette foutue robe de sorcier qui cache ton corps bandant, arracher ton pantalon et..."

- "C'est bon, j'ai compris. N'en rajoute pas, je suis déjà assez excité comme ça donc n'empire pas les choses." Lui expliquais-je en posant mon index sur ses lèvres.

Il met mon index dans sa bouche et le suce en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je laisse échapper un gémissement et me reprend tout de suite :

- "Harry !"

- "Mmhh...T'es pas drôle."

- "Je sais" Dis-je en laissant un sourire en coin apparaitre.

- "Ah...Avant que j'oubli, t'as un message à faire passer à toute la maison serpentard : "tous les élèves doivent changer leurs draps ce soir"."

- "Pourquoi ? On les a changés il y a à peine quelques jours."

- "Ordre de Dumbledore, donc pas de discussion, chéri."

- "Fait chier !"

Harry sourit, pose un léger bisou sur mes lèvres et s'en va en courant. Il est déjà loin de moi quand je l'interpelle, il se retourne :

- "Arrête de courir, tu vas faire perdre des points inutilement aux Gryffondors."

- "Okay...Je t'aime !" et repart cette fois-ce en marchant et en balançant sa main de droite à gauche au-dessus de son épaule.

- "Moi aussi." Dis-je dans un murmure sans qu'il puisse entendre.

Lorsque je ne le vois plus, s'effaçant dans l'ombre du couloir, je fais demi-tour et prend la direction du dortoir de ma maison.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne, à crier comme ça, on va nous entendre et seul Merlin sait ce qu'il se passera si cela se répand. J'imagine très bien les gros plans dans les journaux : "Le Survivant et Draco Malfoy ensembles !" ou un titre dans ce genre. Mon père quant à lui me tuerai a coup de Doloris et me faisant souffrir un maximum. Je soupire. Bref, allons voir tous ces imbéciles. Apres je me chargerai de ma chambre, comme quoi c'est bien d'être préfet en chef. Tu as peut-être des responsabilités assez chiantes mais au moins on a sa propre chambre protégée par un mot de passe.

J'arrive enfin aux dortoirs des verts et argents.

- "Vous devez tous, sans exception, changer vos draps ce soir, c'est un ordre du directeur donc aucuns commentaires et au travail."

- "Hein ? On a que ça a foutre peut être ?"

- "J'ai dit aucuns commentaires ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ou tu as un cerveau de moineau écrasé dans le crane."

A ce que je vois, fainéant comme ils sont, ils utilisent la magie. Je fais demi-tour et me dirige, cette fois, dans ma chambre. J'appelle un elfe de maison et lui demande de s'occuper de la tache...Ben oui, un Malfoy ne fait pas ce genre de chose ; c'est le travail de ceux qui sont nait pour ça. Un Malfoy ne nait pas pour obéir mais pour donner des ordres. C'est vrai ça ! Alors pourquoi c'est Harry qui est au-dessus et qui contrôle tout au lit ? Je vais porter plainte. Quoiqu'après tout, il me donne assez de plaisir pour lui pardonner. C'est magnifique quand il m'empale avec son sexe bien gros et grand comme il faut. Et lorsqu'il commence à faire des va et viens en touchant ma prostate à chaque coup de rein mmhhh qu'est que c'est bon. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ces pensées perverses dans ce genre de moment.

J'ouvre ma penderie, prend un pantalon et un t-shirt noirs et me dirige dans ma salle de bain. Je laisse parcourir mon regard entre l'immense baignoire et la douche. Une douche, c'est rapide mais un bain c'est reposant. Va pour le repos. J'actionne le robinet laissant l'eau coulait et j'entreprends d'enlever sensuellement (Pourquoi ?) Parce que je me dois d'être parfait à tout moment.) Ma robe de sorcier. Le reste de mes mouvements suive le premier. J'arrête l'eau et rendre dans le bain. Je m'allonge, étendant mes jambes blanches, magnifiques d'ailleurs, pose ma tête en arrière sur le rebord et mes bras de chaque côté sur le rebord aussi. Mes pensées partent dans tous les sens, sur mon père et l'avenir qu'il m'impose, sur le Quidditch et enfin sur Harry. A chaque fois que j'ai une envie, il faut toujours qu'il brille par son absence ; c'est frustrant. Je me passe de lui pour une fois, même si ce n'est pas la première.

Je descends ma main droite traversant l'eau, je longe tout le haut de mon torse et m'arrête sur un bout de chair rose. Du bout de mon pouce et de mon index, je le tripote et sent qu'il devient dur assez rapidement. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de la main de mon amant ; un soupir de plaisir s'échappe de ma bouche. De toute façon, je suis seul, l'elfe a déjà finis depuis longtemps. Je continu mon activité de la main droite tandis que sa jumelle caresse mon torse jusqu'à atteindre mon point sensible. Sans surprise, ce dernier est à un stade supérieur : tout dressé et bien dur.

Avec les mêmes doigts que l'autre main, j'appuis sur mon gland laissant un gémissement sortir. Puis je l'emprisonne dans son entier et entreprend des mouvements de va et viens. Mon corps commence vraiment à bouillir, je ne suis vraiment pas loin d'exploser et d'atteindre le septième ciel. Je sens mon visage me brulait, je dois être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et encore. Mon souffle, quant à lui, se fait haletant et malgré la fraicheur de l'eau sur moi, des perles de sueurs glissent sur mon visage, des cheveux au menton, avant d'atteindre ces congénères dans la baignoire. D'un coup, je sens une main étrangère stopper mes occupations les plus attrayantes.

- "Non mais ça va pas !" M'emportais-je avant de remarquer que c'est Harry qui se tient à mes côtés debout avec un signe de colère dans les yeux.

- "Tu t'amuses à ce que je vois ?"

- "Euh...Je...Suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça."

- "Pourtant tu l'as fait...Tu n'as pas besoin de moi alors ?" J'entends à la fois de la colère et de la tristesse dans sa voix.

- "Si Harry, j'ai besoin de toi. Le problème est qu'à chaque fois que je pense à toi, mes hormones prennent le dessus et tu n'es pas là pour les calmer." Je parle rapidement comme si le monde allait s'écrouler dans quelques secondes. Je relève la tête et un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. Oh, Merlin qu'il est beau avec cette expression.

- "Je vais prendre ça pour une déclaration."

Il pose sa main sur le rebord de la baignoire, se penche et met en contact nos lèvres. Je passe ma main droite dans ses cheveux, la fait descendre dans sa nuque et approfondit le baiser. Je le romps rapidement et reprend mon souffle.

- "Maintenant que je suis là, je vais m'occuper de tes ardeurs comme il se doit."

Il passe un de ses bras sous mes genoux et l'autre derrière mon cou. Il me soulève comme si j'étais une plume et me repose sur mes deux pieds sur le tapis. Je le vois prendre la serviette non loin de là où je me trouve et la frotte sur tout le long de mon corps. Dès qu'il a fini, il lâche la serviette et me reprend dans ses bras. Je ne vois pas où il m'emmène puisqu'il m'embrasse mais vu ses pas, on se dirige vers le lit.

Bingo ! Il me relâche tout en douceur sur le matelas, et se met à califourchon au niveau de mon entre jambe. Sentant une bosse bien définie à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

Il se penche et m'embrasse avec amour. Un grognement sort de mes lèvres lorsqu'il arrête le contact. Quelque chose de liquide me chatouille au cou et remonte jusqu'à mon oreille. Je devine aisément que c'est sa langue mais sans répit il me mord le lobe et un cri de plaisir s'échappe n'ayant pas le temps de l'étouffer. Il s'approche un peu plus de mon oreille et murmure :

- "Alors, tu aimes ? Est-ce suffisant à ton gout ?"

- "Harry...S'il te plait...J'en veux plus."

- "T'inquiète pas chéri, tu vas avoir ce que tu veux mais avant je vais te faire languir jusqu'à ce tu ne puisses plus le supporte. C'est une petite vengeance au fait que tu te donnes du plaisir sans moi."

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je sais que je vais en baver...Je me demande si je ne vais pas regretter tout ce que j'ai fait. Il peut être très sadique quand il s'y met.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je sens Harry mettre ses menaces a exécution en caressant mes points sensibles; il les connait que trop bien. Il débute par mon cou, il aspire mon sang et me mord fortement. Je crois...non je suis sûr, demain je n'ai plus qu'à mettre être un col roulé ou une écharpe. Mon entre jambe, déjà bien avancé, me brule sérieusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps : satané hormones ! Quant à Harry, il continu toujours sa torture dans mon cou, il l'embrasse de plus en plus ardemment. Ca y est, il abandonne mais pour qu...ooiii ? C'est bon, j'ai ma réponse et il n'y va vraiment pas de main morte. Ses victimes, maintenant, sont mes tétons. Il donne des coups de langues et les mordillent comme font les insupportables gamins moldus avec leurs jouets.

- "Ha...Harry !"

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'en peux plus ? Déjà !"

- "Non, je tien le coup." Mentis-je. "Je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu."

- "C'est ce que l'on verra. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?" Il s'approche plus de mon mamelon et me le mord violemment. J'entends mon cri raisonnait dans la chambre. "Alors, chéri ?"

Le fourbe ! Il le fait exprès, il s'amuse vraiment; et en plus je ne suis pas en position de force. Je vais bientôt craquer...Non ! C'est hors de question ! Draco Malfoy ne sera pas battu.

Avec sa bouche, il s'occupe de celui de droite et ses deux doigts, son jumeau.

Je vais sérieusement craquer : le plaisir qu'il me procure sur mon torse et rien en comparaison avec la frustration que me fait comprendre mon pénis, c'est rien du tout.

Avec difficulté, j'arrive à sortir quelques murmures :

- "C'est pas...ahh juste."

- "Il stoppe toute activité "Quoi ?"

- "Ta tenue...T'as une avances sur moi."

- "Je vois, pas de problème. Je vais rétablir l'équilibre mais a tes risques et périls."

Harry remonte à mon visage, m'embrasse langoureusement et se relève. Passant ses deux bras derrière sa tête et revenir après, je vois ses abdominaux se découvrirent suivis de ses pectoraux. Par Merlin ! Le Quidditch lui a vraiment sculpté le corps. Je me demande si je saigne du nez...il possède un corps incroyablement sexy et bandant. Mon brun jette son T-shirt et attaque son pantalon. Il le déboutonne et descend lentement la braguette. A présent on voit parfaitement la bosse de son entre jambe à travers son boxer moulant. Il sort du lit et fait tomber le bas sur ses pieds suivit de quelques secondes par son sous-vêtement.

J'écarquille les yeux plus que jamais.

- "Je rêve ou ..."

- "T'as remarqué ?"

J'hoche la tête. Son entrejambe a encore grossi. Ça ne va jamais rentré en moi.

Harry voit mon inquiétude.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai doux comme un agneau."

- "Depuis quand es-tu un agneau, alors que t'es un méchant loup ?"

Un sourire apparait sur son visage. Je craque, ce mec est trop beau. Je lui saute littéralement dessus passant mes bras derrière sa nuque et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Harry remonte sur le lit et se remet dans la position initiale. Cette fois-ci, c'est son pénis directement qui touche le mien ; un gémissement s'échappe encore.

Le beau brun assis sur moi passe enfin aux choses sérieuses. Il se décale, mord mon gland et passe un petit coup de langue dessus.

- "Harry !"

Il ne me fait pas prier et le prend entièrement. Sa bouche est extrêmement chaude. Déjà que la température a augmenté depuis maintenant pas mal de minutes mais là, ça n'arrange pas les choses. J'ai vraiment chaud, j'arrive à penser mais difficilement. Ca y est, je vois des étoiles qui brillent. Mes doigts sont entremêlés dans le drap et je me rends compte que je les serre tellement que j'ai du mal à déplier mes doigts.

J'ouvre les yeux, Harry à deux centimètres de mon visage se lèche les lèvres et les poses sur les miennes. Je suis essoufflé mais j'arrive quand même à tenir le baiser. On se sépare, il s'approche de mon oreille pour murmurer :

- "Ne pense pas que ce soit fini, je te laisse juste le temps de reprendre ton souffle et tes esprits."

- "Et tu parles d'être aussi doux qu'un agneau ?"

- "ce n'est pas parce que je vais t'emmener au septième ciel en te faisant languir que je ne pas être doux comme un agneau."

Pendant que je reprends mon souffle, il frotte avec ses doigts la raie séparant mes deux sublimes fesses. Il repasse vers l'avant touchant, au passage, l'entrée de mon anus et mes testicules. Je laisse sortir un autre gémissement vite remplacé par un grognement de frustration. J'en peux plus, tant pis pour ma fierté. De toute façon vu ma position, je ne peux pas vraiment faire le fière.

- "S'il te plait...prend moi." Je dis ça avec supplice ; je dois vraiment faire pitié.

- "T'abandonne alors ? C'est qui la meilleure entre ta main et la mienne ?"

- "Tu le sais très bien, tu sais que je te préfère. Et oui, j'abandonne...pénètre-moi, je t'en supplie."

- "Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour. Je t'aime."

- "Moi aussi."

Il me met tris doigts devant la bouche. Sachant ce qu'il veut que j'en fasse. Je les suce. Après qu'ils soient humidifiés, il les retire ; je sens aussitôt son index en moi. Pour le moment, je ne ressens que du plaisir à son léger mouvement. Mais lors de l'intrusion du deuxième, mon visage se crispe, sans plus. Ses mouvement continuent vu la sensation que produit ses frottements contre la paroi interne de mon intimité. Le troisième doigt fait son entré; un cri rauque sort. Harry stoppe tout mouvement afin que je m'y habitue. Me sentant près, je donne le premier coup de hanches. Harry a compris mon signe et recommence ses vas et viens. Allant de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus vite, il touche ma prostate à chaque coup. La chambre ne finit pas se remplir de mes cris.

- "J'en peux plus...ahh...je te...veux en...aahh...moi, maintenant...hmm."

Il s'exécute immédiatement, il retire ses doigts et positionne mes jambes au-dessus de ses épaules. Harry se rapproche un peu plus de moi et s'installe du mieux qu'il peut pour que ça lui soit confortable.

D'un coup, je sens quelque chose à l'entrée de mon anus et vu ce que c'est je me crispe instinctivement sachant que je vais avoir (assez) mal.

- "Détend-toi, sinon je te ferai plus mal qu'autre chose." Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je vais le vide dans ma tête et me décrispe du mieux que je peux. Son pénis rentre petit à petit mais ça fait extrêmement mal. Quelque chose d'humide roule sur mes joues mais Harry me les essuies aussitôt, délicatement, avec le dos de sa main. Il s'arrête un peu et attend un signal de ma part pour continuer. Je le lui fais et sens mon intimité s'étiré d'avantage.

POV Harry

Je pousse vraiment lentement pour ne pas le brusquer mais j'ai un tout petit problème : son anus est tellement étroit que je suis comme aspiré. Si je fais le moindre mouvement brusque, je vais le déchirer et je ne tiens absolument pas à le faire. C'est une véritable torture (dans le sens agréable aussi) que mon pénis soit encerclé par son intimité. Son antre chaud m'appelle d'une voix irrésistible.

Toute ma peau est recouverte de sueur tellement il fait chaud.

Draco comprend que je n'arrive plus à me contenir :

- "Vas-y !"

- "T'es sur ? Je vais te faire horriblement mal si tu n'es pas prêt."

- "Ouuii...mmmhhh."

Je ne le fais pas prier et l'empale d'une seule traite. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu crier aussi fort. Même à coté, mon gémissement ressemble à un murmure. Je lui essuie les quelques larmes qui sont apparus. Je n'ose plus bouger, je me sens pas très bien ; je dirai même un peu coupable de lui avoir infligé ça. Je suis sensé lui faire du plaisir et tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est du mal au point d'ne pleurer.

Je n'en reviens pas, Draco donne le premier coup de reins. Mmmhh, ça fait du bien ; sa chaleur m'excite au plus haut point. Le sentir autour de moi me rend dingue...En fait, j'aime tout chez lui.

Me donnant le signal, j'entreprends mes mouvements de vas et viens en douceur. A chaque que je me retire un peu, son antre se contracte et me ré-aspire à nouveau. Dès que mon pénis y retourne, ça s'élargit immédiatement. Ces sensations sont tellement jouissives, alors avec un ange au corps parfait comme lui, ça me donne envie de mourir de plaisir.

- "Harry...Plus vite, plus fort." Arrive-t-il à me dire de manière saccadée.

Je me retire rapidement et lui assigne le premier coup puissant. Nos deux cris se confondent dans la chambre. Au sien, je devine que j'ai touché le point sensible. Il faut dire qu'avec le temps j'ai appris à connaitre tous ses points sensibles.

Je continue ainsi ; avec les cris qui ne finissent toujours pas de se faire entendre, jusqu'à ce que mon partenaire jouisse avec son minois si suave lorsqu'il atteint le septième ciel. Son gémissement est tellement bon à entendre. Son anus se resserre autour de mon sexe à cet instant. Je finis par lâcher ma semence à l'intérieur de lui.

Epuisé, je m'écroule sur lui tout en étant toujours à l'intérieur. Il faut dire qu'il est si bon que je n'ai pas envie d'en sortir. Nos souffles se synchronisent ainsi que nos battements de cœurs.

- "Je t'aime." Me murmure-t-il avec une voix si douce.

- "Je t'aime aussi."

A ces mots, je sens un truc dur réapparaitre, faisant une belle pression au niveau de mon ventre. Je le regarde et je m'aperçois que ses joues ont virées à la rouge pivoine. J'esquisse un sourire.

- "Il y en a un qui en redemande à ce que je vois"

- ...

Mon pénis étant lui aussi redevenue dur, grâce à cette belle réaction de mon amant, son anus s'étire pour la millième fois de la journée; le faisant gémir une nouvelle fois.

Je recommence mes vas et viens jusqu'au plus profond de lui, atteignant a chaque coup de reins, son point si sensible. Après l'avoir touché à plusieurs reprises, nous rejoignons l'extase une fois de plus en même temps.

Je me retire de son antre, laissant comme à son habitude sortir un gémissement sexy. M'allongeant à côté de lui, enlacé l'un à l'autre, nous nous endormons en suivant le rythme de nos souffles.

Le lendemain, des rayons de lumières me sortent de ma torpeur. Je regarde à côté de moi, ma moitié, toujours endormis, pendant plusieurs minutes appréciant ce magnifique visage d'ange. Je le réveille par un doux baiser.

- "Mmm."

- "Allez, debout mon gros dormeur."

- "Mouais. Un autre."

Je m'exécute avec plaisir, et recolle mes lèvres aux siennes. Il ouvre sa bouche. Comprenant son message, je passe ma langue dans celle-ci. C'est partie pour un ballet de langue dès le bon matin : j'aime quand il me demande de le réveiller ainsi. On sépare et voyant un filet de salive coulant du coin de sa bouche, je le lèche.

- "Encore." On dirait vraiment un enfant dans ce genre de moment.

- "Nope. On se lève et on s'habille."

Malgré sa petite mine revêche, il obéit.

Après s'être lavé chacun notre tour, on s'habille. Or, un grincement se fait entendre lorsque l'on commence à mettre nos robes de sorcier, je regarde dans la direction et qu'est-ce que je vois, la pire chose qu'il puisse apparaitre dans ces moments.

- "Non mais, je peux savoir ce que tout cela veut dire ?"

- "..." (x2)

- "Mr. Dumbledore, j'exige immédiatement des explications !"

Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire et quoi dire, surtout, Draco et moi dépêchons de finir notre toilette.

- "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, voici la responsable chargée de faire les inspections dans les dortoirs afin de voir si tout est propre et de rapporter s'il y a quoique ce soit au Ministre de la Magie". Expliqua Dumbledore, avec son calme vite réapparu, après la scène venant de se dérouler.

Un gros blanc s'installe. Draco ne sait pas quoi dire et se force à ne pas paraitre complètement stoïque alors que de mon côté, je ne sais pas vraiment où me mettre.

- "Maintenant que tout est dit, puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie ?"

- "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, qu'avez-vous à dire ?" Nous demande gentiment Dumbledore, nous laissant dans la merde la plus profonde qu'il puisse exister.

- "..."

C'est la seule chose que Draco sache faire depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne m'aide pas beaucoup là.

- "Comment vous dire ? ..." Je sais pas quoi dire moi, je ne sais pas comment me sortir de ce foutue pétrin. "...Euh...En fait tout a été rangé et nettoyé...le lit aussi".

Je me retourne vers celui-ci et voyant les draps en désordres; sans mentionner les tâches de semence - que je n'oserai jamais dire - que je vois de là où je suis, je reprends un visage assez déconcerté.

"Enfin, on a mis de nouveaux draps, nous les avons juste...inauguré".

Je souris le mieux que je peux sans succès. Je crois qu'on est légèrement foutu tous les deux.

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu la fic en entière.

Pardon pour le POV court de Harry mais je voulais a tout pris faire les scènes que j'ai faite avec Draco via ses pensées et la scène de pénétration au lit par celles de Harry (c'était pour avoir le maximum de détails concernant les ressentis du seme lors de ce magnifique moment 3).

N'hésitez pas à me dire quoique ce soit - bien ou mal - j'en serai ravie.

Pareil pour les fautes, je ne fais pas toujours attention donc pardon T-T.


End file.
